Mistaken Identity
by Adobo-chan
Summary: [AtoRyo Oneshot] Ryoma gets mistaken for a shoplifter at the mall... Who else saves him but the Monkey King himself?


**AN**: I must be going crazy... I'm starting to write shounen-ai! I used to only read it. Now, I need to do something with my time since updates are infrequent because of school. So, one-shots are where all of my randomness will go. I hope people will review, since it's one of the few things that makes me want to do these. I do them to help get rid of any excess muses that don't go into my het pairings. I haven't had much inspiration for any het writings lately though. How sad...

**Inspiration**: I read Yanagi Koutarou (from Tenimyu) might be starring in his first movie. The plot is that he's mistaken as a pervert on a train, if I read correctly. Not a good part, but, I thought, why not make Ryoma mistaken as a shoplifter? Random, but I don't care. Oh, and Yanagi plays Ryoma in Tenimyu. I reccomend the PoT Musicals to any PoT fan. They're that awesome!

Also, **Lady Androgene **has, fortunately or unfortunately, hooked me onto this pairing. It's kind of weird for me, so I'd like to thank her, since she was a muse of mine. I think I like her work a little too much, so yeah. Thanks!

**Summary**: AtoRyo One-shot. Ryoma gets mistaken for a shoplifter at the mall... Who else saves him but the Monkey King himself?

**Warnings**: Rapid cursing by Ryoma and un-betaed. If those things don't bother you, then enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: All rights reserved.

_Mistaken Identitiy_

It was Saturday afternoon, which, for Ryoma, usually wasn't such a big deal on most weekends. Tournaments and practices called away all of his time, so he had little excuse to be anywhere but on the courts. However, even tennis had to take a break, especially when school wasn't in session. Rest and relaxation lined the calendars of almost all of the regulars, most having graduated into high school only a few weeks prior.

Eiji and Oishi were still the Golden Pair, inseparable as ever. They had spent some time over the summer together, as well as with the Seigaku team, who had seen them over the last couple of days. Fuji had happily dedicated his time to Yuuta, who had come home to a sadistic and posessive aniki with no way to escape for three months. What traumas he would go through were hard to guess, but awards of honor were given in his name even if he didn't come back alive. Kaidou was still training, as vigilant as ever. Inui occasionally did so with him, attempting to poison the now-senior with new concotions that were still toxic but, somehow, didn't kill.

Kawamura had given up on tennis but the burning player did devote himself to perfecting his cooking and learning his father's skills. Though busy, he had no problem hosting a few hours with his friends and making some sushi for them to try, Eiji usually yelling something about anago everytime. Momo was still hanging around with Ryoma, both of them finding _something_ to do in between their visits to the street tennis courts and lunch, on Momo-senpai's tab of course. Tezuka was doing some extra rehabilitation in Germany over the summer, before taking centerstage in the new high school circuit in a couple months; time.

Today, though, everyone had something to do with someone else, except Ryoma. Oishi was with Kikumaru, Fuji was with Yuuta (though not by choice on Yuuta's part), Kawamura and his father were still working, Inui and Kaidou were together, while Momo was probably at the tennis courts picking a fight with Kamio again. That left everyone busy and him wandering the stores of the mall.

He had been dragged here by Nanako, who had been invited to a birthday next week. She told him to look around, while she decided on a gift, and to feel free to get anything with oyaji's money, which he had full intent on doing so. However, he had looked through a few stores, most consisting of either books or movies. He felt no need to buy clothes, since he hardly cared about looking his best. Instead, he bought a few manga as well as an American movie or two, just in case if he ever felt like hearing English again.

After eating about an hour ago, he had nothing to do anymore. He refused to buy clothes on the likely chance that he wouldn't hear the end of it from his old man. He'd go on and on about how he was becoming more _effeminate_ and how he needed to shop to make his life more _interesting_. If he was allowed to get away with murder, then it would have been fine to do as he pleased. However, laws were there, so Ryoma couldn't do anything about it.

What a shame.

Out of nowhere, a scream was heard from a shop not too far behind him. Alarms went off and there were many people turning their heads toward the outbreak, Ryoma included. Security guards had run over to the spot, at least, that's what he could tell. The crowds being so huge and his height amounting to not very much meant he had a very small success rate at seeing what was happening. Shrugging it off, he continued to walk away from the scene.

_It's probably some shoplifter,_ he thought distastefully, wondering why people would do that when they could do other matters, like tennis. Of course, his biased opinion wouldn't amount to much, just because of the fact that Ryoma's mind was one-tracked. He noticed, though, that the barks from the security gaurds were getting louder and coming towards him. As if on impulse, he turned in time to see a young man launch pass him, barely missing a collision.

Ryoma had the urge to chase him down, if he had cared that much about it. He noticed that the other was quite a bit taller and carrying a large bag, swinging it like he had no control over its mass. He had run almost directly into Ryoma, which would have resulted in a heap on the floor. However, he did notice something familiar about that guy. He didn't know him but something was defnitely there... What _was_ it?

And then it hit him.

_Oh shit!_

"You!" yelled a guard, who was now only a few meters away. Ryoma bolted, cursing inwardly between his two languages. He just _had_ to wear his hat today! That thief was wearing a smiliar, but not exact, cap. It was indeed FILA but the place where his _'R'_ was was replaced with the usual _'F'_. Normal eyes wouldn't have noticed, but Ryoma's weren't normal and his hat wasn't exactly the hardest thing to miss when someone, who just stole from a store, broke out in a run.

_Dammit! Kuso! Fuck! Shit! YAROU!_ he thought, running quickly, pulling away from the security guards' range. The crowds helped conceal him but he stood out with his snow-colored hat. He didn't have enough time to put it somewhere else and he wasn't about to give it up. If he ever saw that other guy again, then there would be hell to pay. Maybe he could ask Inui-senpai and Fuji-senpai for some help. They'd get some fun out of it.

Ryoma was pulled away from his thoughts but noticed too late that there were other guards running _towards_ him! He was trapped and there was no place to run. He was able to lose himself in the crowd for a split second, but he couldn't stay there forever. Maybe if he ducked into that women's lingerie store...

_What-?_

Feeling himself pulled and shoved against the wall, Ryoma had half a mind to yell for help. However, that wasn't exactly the smartest idea when you were being chased down by mall cops. Instead, he was denied such a thing when a pair of warm lips descended onto his. His eyes widened while his mouth was open, panting against another, though not for the reasons passerbyers would think. He felt someone pull the bill of his cap off and drop it to the floor. Near his head was an arm and it pushed against the wall to trap him there. The stranger's other hand was heavy against his hip, securely pinning him.

Trapped between the wall and his savior/molester, he was having mixed feelings. He was glad he wouldn't be interrogated by security, who would ask him stupid questions about how he gotten his things. He had thrown away the receipts without much ado, not really seeing the point in keeping a piece of paper in his pocket. So, for his stupidity, he'd be laughed at by his old man, who would be rolling on the floor with tears in his eyes, from the boy's run-in with the 'authorities.'

But, no, Nanjirou wouldn't get that kind of amusement.

Instead, Ryoma was against the wall, being molested by someone he couldn't even see! He was pulled deep into the shadows near one of the mall's fire exits, where there was no lighting and very few people who looked around the place. The lips that caught his smirked at the smaller figure's predicament, since the other had the upperhand. Not only was he stuck there, if Ryoma even tried to get away, then security would be all over him in a second.

But Ryoma couldn't concentrate on that, strangely enough. He was beginning to feel less awkward in his position, actually relaxing against the wall. Feeling this, the dominating figure captured the younger boy's chin between his fingers. The stranger pulled Ryoma's face upwards to meet his lips with full contact, smiling when Ryoma didn't fight it. He didn't really mind, since he felt no need to push him away. That type of attitude was going to get him killed or raped one day, though. But for the present, he kept his head high enough to allow keep contact.

Still hands went to work and were now exploring across the cotton-clad body. The shirt was thin, which allowed Ryoma to feel every fingertip that travelled across his chest, around each muscle, and tickled his ribs. He wanted to hold in a groan but couldn't as his head was pushed against the wall, a tongue darting past his parted lips. The moan was swallowed, as well as any protests he was trying to come up with.

Ryoma growled, irritated with his disadvantaged height and inability to keep up. His breath hitched and the torturously slow pace the other's hands went at were irritating, yet insatiable. He pulled away from the stranger's lips, and placed his head on the other's shoulder, allowing himself to take in thesensations his teenaged body had never felt. Near the other's neck, Ryoma took in the smell and couldn't help but notice that it was cologne. So, that meant he was kissing a man, and whose scent wasn't exactly foreign either. Okay, that's not a good sign, but it could be worse, right?

_No_, his mind thought, silently laughing at him_. It's the_ worst _possible scenario, Ryoma. You just haven't gotten it yet, have you?_

Ryoma pondered that thought for a second.

Then another.

And another.

Until...

_OH SHIT!_

Ryoma jumped back faster than he could blink, rushing toward the end of the hall that had light. A familiar chuckle was heard and Ryoma wanted to slap himself, I mean, really, of all the people to fall for, it had to be...

_"Monkey King..."_ he muttered angrily, noticing he had come out of the shadows, the bag Ryoma forgot was now in one hand. That insipid smirk was still on his face, and that condescending shine in his eyes was all but inviting. Though it did take Ryoma second to remind himself that he didn't hate what he did. Just for that thought, he was making himself run laps when he got home.

"Hello, Echizen," Atobe grinned, stopping about a meter away from Ryoma. He had to admit, seeing the boy mussed and annoyed was quite amusing, and strangely attractive in his state. He might even be comparable to Ore-sama himself. Of course, he wouldn't let that little brat know it. He'd become too confident in the fact and use it against him.

He glared, the thoughts rushing but the words slower. Ryoma struggled and asked, "Why did you save me?

"And what were you trying to do by sucking the air out of my lungs? I mean, I thought you of all people would have more class that _that_, Monkey King."

"I did nothing of the sort," Atobe snorted, glaring at Ryoma's smug, but still slightly scattered, expression. "Ore-sama was merely helping one of my more respected opponents from my childhood days. Having you snatched wouldn't reflect well on the tennis world, especially for something so petty as shoplif-"

"But I didn't _do_ anything," Ryoma interrupted, glaring at Atobe's stupidity. It was that high-handed, _I'm-the-king-of-the-world,_ tone he took with everyone he spoke to that made him so hard to like. Not to mention he was assuming things he didn't understand, which was just adding insult to injury. After all, he just found out he was thoroughly kissed and touched by the lord of all apes. Wasn't that bad enough?

"Oh, is that so? Then, tell me. Why were they chasing you down like a duck during hunting season? I don't think you're that stupid, Echizen."

"Yeah, well, they mistook me for another guy. Didn't you hear the alarms go off? He was wearing a hat like mine."

"Really?"

"Really."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Because you just spent the last ten minutes molesting me."

"For one thing, Ore-sama does _not_ do anything so crude as _'molesting.'_ And second, I saved you from being questioned by a bunch of idiots in suits. Ore-sama, at least, deserves a thank you for my hard work."

"Hard work! You were going to rape me against the wall-"

"Ore-sama was not going to do such a thing! Ore-sama was merely hiding you in a specified location where no one would question what we were doing. It was either that or Ore-sama would have you get captured. Do you have _any other_ preferences because Ore-sama is sure that those two were your only ones and mine was much more effective."

"Yeah, an effective way to try and get me into bed! Which makes me wonder, if I let you keep going, would you have even stopped?"

"Were you complaining?" A delicate raise of an eyebrow.

Ryoma said nothing, pursing his lips and feeling a little anxious. He wouldn't admit to Atobe that he wasn't exactly... _displeased_ by his advances, but he surely wasn't about to tell him that he'd enjoyed his torture. He wouldn't even let his body have any say, who was angrily trying to protest Ryoma's pride. Atobe's ego was big, but Ryoma's damnable pride wasn't something to be ignored either.

When Atobe heard no answer, he smirked again and approached the younger man with that haughty walk of his. He strutted lazily, and bent towards Ryoma's ear, not noticing Ryoma's fists tightening or the tenseness that shot through him. Ryoma saw that as luck, though, so he didn't question it. He was only having a small amount of it today, and yet the bad was still overflowing any of the good.

"_Ryoma_," he whispered, as the chibi ignored the chills that went down his spine and closed his eyes, as if in pain. In reality, his body was trying not to pull Atobe back into that kiss again. He wouldn't be made a fool in front of him again today, or ever again if the gods would let him have his way. Just this once was way too many, and if Atobe had any say, then he'd really go through it again, as many times as it pleased the Monkey King. With his trademark obnoxious smile, Ore-sama murmured:

"You owe me."

And with that, Ryoma's left hand was now holding his bag of forgotten entertainment supplies. He also noticed his cap was in there, but decided not to fish it out. He had a better chance of blending in that way, and the need for another round of tag with the security here was not a good idea. Not to mention, since there had to be other students here, if this got out to his senpai-tachi, then life would really be hell for him. He was even tempted to ask the Monkey King to keep quiet about it, but didn't. Having Atobe save him was one thing, but to _ask_ for his help? That was way too much for Ryoma's pride.

The Monkey King straightened, and smiled devilishly at the smaller teen. Ryoma looked back with nonchalant eyes, not allowing another emotion akin to surprise, or anything else, to escape past the barrier of his eyelids. Atobe now wished there had been some light back near the fire exit. He would have loved to see those golden orbs darkened with lust.

But, if Atobe had any say in it, they would be soon enough.

"Come Kabaji," he said, and Ryoma noticed the large high school freshmen. He was carrying an assortment of bags and boxes, all from very expensive boutiques that could be found in the mall. His arms were well weighted with clothes and accessories for Monkey King's closet. Really, how much did one man need?

Ryoma watched as they walked away, noticing his "molester's" wink and grin. He wanted to glare, but the expression never came. Instead, he shrugged his shoulders and walked back into the mall's busy ways. So, he was indebted, huh? Indebted to the one man in the world who could probably take Japan over, and then the universe, in his free time. All of that, and the Monkey King still wanted something from him?

For some reason, Ryoma already had a bad feeling about this.

_**Owari**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AN**: Not a bad ending, but certainly not one of my better ones. Actually, I'm kind of disappointed with it, but it's a tolerable piece. I hope everyone will give me some input. I'll do better on my next one. This was one of my rush fics. I finished it in one day but edited a lot of it later on. I didn't know what else to do with it because it was really inadequate in the beginning.

Well, please read and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, as are comments. Flames will be laughed at and Fuji will haunt you. Ain't that a treat?

Well, till next time!

Much love.


End file.
